Recuerdos
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: No hay nada más doloroso que la memoria y digamos que, para Alucard y Schrodinger, cada una de esas imágenes despiertan sentimientos que ellos quieren alejar. ¿Lo lograrán?


**_Recuerdos:_**

Hace mucho tiempo su vida esta vacía, hace mucho tiempo no siente ese calor especial de alguien que lo quiera, hace siglos, o milenios quizás, él se perdió en el oscuro océano de la sangre y la muerte y también, no hace mucho, su Ama también lo había dejado, igual de solo, igual de perdido, igual de dolido consigo mismo. Seras ya no está tampoco para acompañar su triste deambular, hace unos minutos desapareció entre la penumbra de la noche con su sonrisa amplia, su inocencia y su buena energía.

El lejano sonido de un piano hace su noche más lúgubre, ¿Ahora cómo va a esconderse de sus recuerdos? Ese maldito gato mañoso que lo privó de 30 años de existencia material sigue removiéndose en sus entrañas, haciéndole recordar qué era el amor, qué es esa cosa maravillosa llamada sol para un humano, qué se siente al bailar con alguien a quien amaba. La nostalgia lo devora. El dolor lo acucia. La soledad le acompaña, su fiel y eterna compañera. El piano sigue golpeando sus teclas inclemente, burlándose de su nefasta condición.

Camina arrastrando los pies y a su mente llega, como un flash, una chica, una imagen nítida que se va perdiendo entre la bruma. Ojos miel, cabello ondulado, sonrisa brillante. Y siente cariño por ella. De nuevo ese gato juega con sus sentimientos, los retuerce sacando a flote otra vez su soledad y le ofrece, como un bálsamo para su pobre humanidad perdida, acompañarla, cuidar de ella. La novia de Schrodinger, de piel dorada por el sol y de voz potente y tierna al tiempo.

Decidido a irse hace el papeleo necesario y, en el helicóptero de la familia Hellsing, se despide con una ultima mirada de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar por casi noventa años.

-¿Me vas a hacer caso Alucard?- Pregunta sorprendida la voz juvenil de Schrodinger en la mente de Alucard, muy por encima de los llantos y aullidos lastimeros de las otras almas.

-No te creas tan importante niño, por tu culpa perdí a quien más amaba.- Murmura el vampiro molesto. Se ha acostumbrado a la compañía de la humanidad, se ha vuelto adicto a ser un perro fiel a su amo aunque deseara su libertad con toda su fuerza sobrenatural, quiere que alguien sostenga su cadena, de sus ordenes, hale el gatillo de su corazón marchito y sin vida y lo haga latir con locura.

-Está bien, en eso tienes razón.- Responde el muchacho reflexionando.- Aunque fue divertido no pensé que eso me alejara de ella.- El pecho del vampiro se vacía de súbito, su rostro se contrae en una mueca de dolor. Ve a Schrodinger llorando en su interior, poco queda de la astucia de sus respuestas o la burla de sus gestos, es solo un chico más. Y el vampiro llora junto al chico, no hay bandos ni ideales que los separen. El dolor golpea igual en todas las criaturas.

Y la joven llora, en su mente un chico de su edad le habla con la voz rota y la ropa raída, acercándola a su cuerpo caliente y acariciando con sus manos enguantadas cada centímetro de su figura. Repitiendo como un mantra que la ama con locura y desesperación. Ella no lo conoce pero su corazón se conmueve, lo abraza acariciando su cabello rubio y sus orejas gatunas. Pero ella duerme y la voz que le murmura con necesidad que no lo abandone se engrosa, se hace adulta. El vampiro se sienta en su cama como si fuera de Integra de quien se habla y acaricia con suavidad su melena castaña esparcida sobre la almohada.

**Flashback**

-Comandante Heitz, el mayor la necesita- Schrodinger aparece en el cuarto de la chica mientras ella se arregla su mata castaña.

-Gracias Schro, ya voy.- Dice ella terminando de arreglarse. Schrodinger aparece tras ella y coloca sus manos enguantadas en sus hombros, los masajea hábilmente y se acerca a su oído.

-Déjeme decirle comandante, es usted muy hermosa.- Susurra seductoramente, casi como un autentico ronroneo. Ella se levanta y lo saluda rápidamente. Se va de allí a toda prisa, no quiere que vea su sonrojo.- Como la amo.- Suspira para luego desaparecer.

Pasa el tiempo y la comandante vuelve a su cuarto, esta cansada. Se quita el uniforme casi sin alientos y se mete entre sus cobijas cayendo dormida de inmediato. Schrodinger la cuida, no permitirá que nada ni nadie la lastime, acaricia su cabello trenzado con suavidad y se acuesta a su lado sin antes murmurar un "te amo" en el oído de la joven dormida.

-¿Desde cuándo te organizas tanto para dormir Integra?- Pregunta Alucard curioso. Su Ama ha cogido la costumbre de organizar su cabello rubio en una trenza para dormir.

-No es de tu incumbencia Alucard.- Responde fría, sin quitar la mirada de su trabajo. El nosferatu la ve mascullar molesta mientras empieza de nuevo a tejer aquella trenza de oro, ríe y se sienta tras ella en la cama, sujeta el cabello de su joven Ama con delicadeza y lo teje hábilmente. Sus ojos azules quedan despejados y brillantes.

-Gracias Conde.- Dice ella muy bajito. Muy pocas veces ella le decía de ese modo, pero cuando lo hacía era para felicitarlo por su trabajo. Se sintió completo y sonrió como un niño que acaba de ser aprobado por su padre.

-Con mucho gusto Ama.- Ella se acuesta y él se sienta a su lado. La desea terriblemente pero no se atreve a robar semejante ángel del caluroso sol así que se resigna. Susurra una y otra vez al oído de su ama dormida que la ama con locura. Tal vez ella lo escuche. Tal vez no.

**Flashback end**

-Te amo- Dicen las dos voces mezclandose armoniosamente en el silencio, Alucard ve a Integra, su Ama recién ida en la figura dormida de la joven y Schrodinger ve a su comandante, el amor de todas sus vidas una y otra vez reencarnada en la familia de esta jovencita.

No se equivocan. La aman. Ella también los ama.

* * *

 **Hola querido lectores!**

 **¿Me extrañaron? *tomatazo* ya veo que si xD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot . Intentaré estar más activa tanto aquí como en Wattpad (Sip, tengo wattpad *u*) pero por ahora no puedo prometer mucho.**

 **Hellsing es de Kouta Hirano así como sus personajes, etc.**

 **Si tienen alguna queja, reclamo o comentario pueden dejarlo como mensaje privado o review en la historia.**

 **Los quiero, se despide con un fuerte abrazo...**

 **Pao M. Hellsing**


End file.
